The Legend of Zelda: The Shattered Sword
by Shot Knight
Summary: When Link defeated Ganon at the end of the Wind Waker, he tried to remove the Master Sword from the stone head. It shattered, and it is here where the next chapter of Link's life begins. As the Master Sword dies, Ganon gains strength to return.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One- The Return of the Hero**

They were everywhere.

On the outskirts of Aura Village, there now dwelled huge, disgusting spiders the size of horses. They preyed on innocents, animals, and heroes that dared disturb their sleep. A man walked slowly into the grove where they were said to gather. The Spiders, angered by the appearance of the intruder, began to slowly encircle him. They stared at him, sizing up how difficult he would be in this battle, and were surprised to see his eyes showed no fear. He, with his green tunic and white tights, with mail clad under the tunic. They stared at his brown boots all the way up to his muscle-bound arms, which began reaching for a sword that was kept on the sheath slung on his back. He withdrew the sword gracefully, without damaging the green hat, messy blond hair, or his long ears that held no less than two earrings on each. The spiders clicked amongst themselves in their strange language, confident that their vast numbers would prove more than a match for this intruder. And, as with any other opponent, they would have, except for one small detail the spiders couldn't understand.

Their opponent was Link, Hero of the Winds.

The man named Link, the mightiest of heroes, swept amongst them swiftly, cutting them to shreds, dodging every pincer thrown at him. Seeing that their usual tactics had failed, they began to eject poison from their hairy bodies that would kill Link if it hit him. If it hit him. One shot string at him, but only caught his boot. Unfortunately for the spider, it would have been easier for it to uproot the tree it hung on than to dislodge Link, and with one tug, Link jerked the spider towards him and sliced it in half, its black blood staining the grove's floor. All the spiders joined the fray, hoping that they could overwhelm the hero. But Link just smiled, leaping over them, spinning his sword with the jump, slicing open the spiders' hide like butter. Before long, every spider lay dead in a pool of their blood, their beady eyes staring lifelessly in all directions. Wiping off their black blood from his tunic, Link smiled with the satisfaction that he had once again saved the innocent people of Aura Village.

Ten years ago, after Link had saved the Great Ocean from all of Ganon's evil, he, Tetra, and the pirates had discovered the great continent where they could live. They built a port at the spot where they made first landing, naming the port New Beginnings. Many of the inhabitants of the Great Sea were brought to the continent, and had lived harmoniously with the previous inhabitants: The Shana, mysterious people with the power of prophesy, The Deku, wooden creatures that lived deep within the forests of New Hyrule, the name of the land. The Zora, water creatures that guarded the Pillar of Water, the source of all the water on the continent, and finally the Madra, hooded people that lived in the desert on the south edge of New Hyrule. In the center of New Hyrule, a castle was built for the nobility of the land to govern together the future of New Hyrule, but Link couldn't stand all the politics that were discussed, so, in secret, he left the castle five years ago and dedicated himself to exploring New Hyrule and unraveling its secrets while protecting its people. The spiders in this grove were attacking the people of Aura Village, where his sister Aryll lived. At her request, he massacred the spiders and restored peace to the fearful region.

"Link, we once again thank you for saving our village," said Aryll, bowing courteously to the hero she had for a brother. "I'm sure Grandma would be proud of you for all of your accomplishments."

A pain shot through Link's chest, remembering that his and Aryll's grandmother had died shortly after she and Aryll had come to New Hyrule from Outset Island. Though it had been ten years, the pain still clung to Link, never to release him.

"So, where shall you go next?" asked Aryll, noticing that Link had not spoken for a whole minute. "I mean, you've basically beaten everything evil in New Hyrule, and you haven't seen Tetra for, what is it now, five years? She came to the village last month, trying to find you. I spoke with her. She really misses you."

"She does?" asked Link.

"Yeah."

Link looked into the forest next to the village, saying, "I'd like to go back, I really do. I miss Tetra and Gonzo and everyone. It's just that-"

"What?" asked Aryll. "I know. You're still afraid of Grandma, aren't you?"

Link rose up at Aryll's words, and slowly nodded his head.

"Link, I don't know what to make of you," she said, swaying her long hair as she laughed. "You have faced serpents, ghosts, zombies, and even defeated the Great King of Evil. You're telling me that Grandma's tomb scares you. Go back, Link. You can't be a wanderer forever."

"I'll think about it, Aryll," he said.

The villagers gave him a nice hut next to the cottage Aryll lived. "You sure you don't want to sleep on a real bed, Link?"

"Yes," he said. "I'm afraid that after my years of travel, a comfy bed is unnecessary." He left for the hut without another word.

_Of course_, thought Aryll. _My brother travels so much, he probably doesn't like being comfy_. She then turned around and went inside her cottage.

Link opened the door to his small hut. It was grey, with a cot standing on the floor, which Link was happy to see was made of dirt. _Perfect_, he thought. Link swung onto the cot, which was hard, but still relaxing. And yet, Link couldn't sleep. So he stayed up, staring at the grey ceiling, pondering on Aryll's words.

_You can't be a wanderer forever_...

It took Link until well past midnight to figure out what he wanted to do, when he finally felt sleep creeping up on him. Closing his eyes, he sank into the cot, and knew no more.

Aryll awoke just as she had for the past five years; in the cottage she had been given when Aura Village was first founded. As its leader, she had many tasks but gradually had learned to cope with her duties. After rubbing her eyes, in an attempt to really get up, she walked out to the patio, staring at the brilliant sun rising out from under the trees. She then remembered in a shock that Link was staying in the hut near her home. Slipping out of her sleeping clothes and into her formal robes, she ran out of her cottage and towards the hut, hoping to scare Link by waking him up. She opened the door of the hut, and gave out a scream when Link was nowhere to be seen. She walked into the hut, and looked around for some idea of what Link had done, when she saw a fragment of paper lying on the cot. She walked over and, picked it up, putting it to the light so she could read the barely legitimate writing. Squinting her eyes, she saw that written on the paper was a simple note,

_I'm going back. Thanks for the accommodations. _

Aryll chuckled to herself as she left the dirty hut.

New Hyrule held many different people, so it's only natural that it had different landscapes to let all the inhabitants live in harmony. The Castle itself was built on the vast field that connected the whole continent. Tetra had chosen the exact center of the continent as a symbolic gesture, showing the people that they were all equal by having them all an equal distance away. The mountain in the north was given to the Rito. The desert in the south was already the Madra's, so Tetra and Link agreed to let them continue to live there. The Grotto in the West was given to the Gorons they had met on their search for New Hyrule, and the Zoras remained at Zora Lake, where they had dwelled for centuries, protecting the Pillar. The Shana lived on the east coast, and the Deku in the dark of the Forbidden Forrest, or the Deku Woods. In the vast field, Link ran for the castle, without pause or rest. His five years of training had hardened him into a suit of armor, without break or seam. His strength and desire to see his old friends gave him wings, even through his fear of his grandmother's grave. As he dashed through the wilderness, memories of the great times he had had with the pirates surfaced, as he remembered how he had defeated Ganon, and saved the Great Sea. Though he slew the ancient titan, his mighty Master Sword had been broken in his attempt to remove it from Ganon's forehead. _But that doesn't matter_, thought Link. _As long as peace reigns in New Hyrule, I couldn't care less_. Later, Link would remember those words, and curse them for their blindness. As he ran, he saw the beautiful castle rearing up in his vision. It was exactly as Link remembered it. Made from white marble, Link could see it from miles away. Its huge towers gleamed in the sun's light. The drawbridge, made from the strongest trees in the Deku Woods, was slowly inching its way towards him. It wasn't down, but it was still an easy task to jump over the moat for a Hero. He launched himself into a front flip and soared over the drawbridge and into the Castle.

There were two guards out on the front Castle duty, Eras and Teak. They were the best of the best, the foremost of Castle guards, and they were drunk. And not just tipsy, they were really out of their heads. Seeing a normal day with absolutely no excitement in store for them, they both decided to have a drink or ten. After having a few, they looking up from their ale, and saw to their surprise, a man in a green tunic jump over the drawbridge. The man landed perfectly on the ground, calmly brushed off his tunic, and began to walk over to the door leading inside the Castle.

"Who goes there?" sneered Eras, picking up his spear. He first stopped to charge his mug, then lurched his way over to where Link was standing.

"Yeah," slurred Teak, obviously the drunker of the pair. "We're palace guards, the strongest fighters in New Hyrule. Flying over the drawbridge like that, that's kid's stuff. You must be crazy to think you can get past us." The two jeered at Link, insulting him, calling him names, and disrespecting his family. Until, finally…

"Hey, maybe he wants our autographs, Teak!"

That was the final straw for Link, who had calmly took it all until now, being asked if he wanted an autograph from people who didn't even look like they could write in the first place. Raising his arm, he decided to show the buffoons whom they were messing with. Concentrating, he felt the old magic run through him, one he hadn't needed to use for years. The guards just kept jeering, right up until Link's hand began to glow a familiar golden triangle. As the light intensified, the guards covered their eyes at the light's unbearable glare. When the light finally disappeared, Eras and Teak removed their arms from their eyes, only to see that the man had disappeared, and in his place was a fading golden triangle smoking on the ground. The guards looked at each other in fear, now aware of whom they had dared to insult and annoy.

The Castle throne room was a work of art in itself. A white marble floor, a red carpet, and the light blue walls made one feel at peace when you walked in. On the ceiling was a crystal chandelier adorning the golden roof. At the end of the carpet sat a twenty-year-old woman, by the name of Queen Tetra. Tetra, who was quite as lovely as the room itself, had never really liked the room, or the throne she sat in day in and day out.

_I miss my old life out at sea_, she thought.

"Your Highness," said Gonzo, walking though the room up the carpet.

"Gonzo, I told you not to call me that. You know I hate that title," laughed Tetra, as Gonzo tried clumsily to bow, but only fell flat on his face. "My old friends never have to call me that. Link never… did."

Her voice failed her at the end, as talking about Link was too painful to her. "You miss him, do you not?" asked Gonzo, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yes, but not in the way you think, Gonzo," said Tetra, staring out the windows that adorned her throne room. "Link was exciting, he thrilled me, got my blood really flowing. I just don't understand why he left."

"Tetra, he was unhappy here, just as you are. He was never really cut out to live in a castle. And he does more good this way," said Gonzo. "I spoke to him just before he left, as I've told you countless times. He fears his grandmother's grave, as he thinks it's his fault she died because he brought her here."

"I suppose," said Tetra. "I just wish he was here to liven things up a little." And then it happened.

A small light began to seep through the throne room, through the walls. At first, it was dim, but then it began to grow brighter. The Triforce symbol glowed from within the light, and then it began transforming. Tetra and Gonzo could barely see it as a tall man began to emerge from the triangle, the gold turning into a young man Tetra's age, wearing a gold tunic which changed into green, brown boots and gloves formed from the golden light, and white tights, along with a shield so well polished it might have been mistaken as a mirror, and a sword in a sheath that hung gracefully with the shield from the man's back, began to appear. Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, the light dimmed, and the man remained standing in the throne room. After adjusting to the loss of light, it took only moments for Tetra to see whom it was that stood before her.

"LINK!"

Link laughed as Tetra dashed down the room at him, and smiled as he wrapped her in a warm embrace. Gonzo, after realizing whom it was, joined them in a bear hug. Tetra shouted for the other pirates, and soon, everyone was enveloped in a massive group hug, tears streaming down everyone's eyes in happiness. Two days later, a massive party was held, to celebrate Link's return to the Castle after so many years. Legend tells that it lasted for seven days and seven nights, and was attended by many of the beings in New Hyrule. Cheers were called again and again for Link to tell of his adventures across the land, though many had either seen them or had been affected by them. Link, being modest, only told them unimportant tales until the gathering began to call for more ale. Link joined the group in many drinks, an soon was telling them great stories about defeating dragons, rescuing people, and traveling across the world, telling the crowd about the wonders of the unexplored world, from trees that could sing and birds that could dance, to dragons that laughed if you could tickle them on their underbelly. The audience was stunned, knowing many of the stories were not true, but merely wanted to laugh along with the great hero. The party grew greater and greater, and it was only on the eight day that Tetra and Link could make everyone finally leave. As the party slowed down, the Castle began to once again reverted to its normal state of governing New Hyrule.

A week after the party, when his hangover had finally died down, Link decided to visit a very special place in the Castle. He climbed up the staircase, into the tallest tower, to the mystical room where the Master Sword shards were kept. The shard were, of course, protected by a special door, with was made of a holy metal, banning all those without a special item from entering. Link approached the door and raised his arm. He flashed the Triforce of Courage at the door, and the door signaled back, flashing once before slowly opening to admit him. After the door had opened, Link set foot in a room that was even more dazzling than the throne room. It was rectangular in shape, with glinting crystal walls that would show you every move you made. After he set foot onto the golden floor, the door slammed shut, ensuring Link's privacy and the shards' safety. At the end of the room was a wooden podium, carved out of a piece of the sacred Deku Tree of the Forest Haven, home of the Korok, the only race that had not come to New Hyrule. On top of the podium, on a piece of red fabric, lay the shattered pieces of the Master Sword. There were seven in all, all of different sizes, one still grasping the hilt of the once-invincible blade. They were spread out to show the sword as it once was, but were evenly separated to show its damage, a damage Link and Tetra had tried to repair, but alas, there was nothing that could be done.

_Didn't they used to be brighter?_ thought Link before the holy door that locked him in began to creak open again. Thinking Tetra had come up, Link turned around to receive the shock of his life.

The person that had entered the room was not Tetra, nor did it look remotely like her. It wore a long, black robe with a hood and mask, hiding all its body from view. "H-How did you get in here?" Link stammered. "You need a Triforce piece to enter this room. Explain yourself."

The person chucked to himself, and raised a hand disguised by a black glove. _It's a man, at any rate,_ thought Link, just as a faint golden glimmer began to issue from the man's glove.

"_Will this do_?" asked the hooded man in his sinister voice. Then he began laughing as he drew out two long knives from the depths of his black robe. "_I'll be frank, Link_," he said. "_I've come here to fight you. If you refuse, I'll kill you. It's as simple as that_."

Link drew out his Mirror Shield and sword, staing at the knives. The man noticed, and gently began to scrape to two knives together, creating the sound of metal rubbing aginst metal. "_You like these_?" he asked. "

They look familiar in some way," anwered Link, preparing for his fight.

"_Yes, they should be. Do you know from where they're made_?" he asked. Link didn't answer, so he said,"_They are made from the Master Sword_!"

Link had two seconds to think, _What? _before the dark man slammed into him. Link parried the blow, and somersaulted away from the figure.

As Link preared to get seious, he asked the man, "Who are you, to hold a Triforce?" Then, he answered his own question, yelling,"Are you Ganon?"

The shadow backed away, seeming genually offended. He paused, striking a fighter's stance, saying simply, "No, Link. I am not Ganon. I am Horus, and if you wish to leave this room alive, you're going to have to beat me." As Link watched Horus rush at him, he began to prepare for the hardest fight of his life.

(NEXT: Who is the mystery man Horus? How does he have the Shard Knives, that he said come from the Master Sword? Read the next chapter of The Shattered Sword to find out!)

Chapter Two- The Battle of Past and Future

Coming Soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Battle of Past and Future

"Come on, fight me."

Link stared down the grim challenge issued by Horus, who, regardless of Link's unwillingness to attack him head on, continued his assault on the hero. Both Shard Knives swept in front of Link as he parried blow after blow in an attempt to disarm the masked man. Confusion pilled into Link's mind as to who the man really was, since the Shard Knives were, as Horus had said, made from the Master Sword. Link fought on, not to kill, but for an explanation.

"You're weak, Link," Horus sneered, unwilling to give Link even a moment's rest as he once again lunged at the hero. "If you really were the great 'Hero of Winds' you would have had the guts to kill me by now. But instead, you try to disarm me, instead of doing what must be done to save yourself. You're puny while I am strong. I, unlike you, can do what must be done."

Link boldly answered, "Value in life is never a weakness!" knowing that Horus was just trying to taunt him. He picked up his pace, striking faster and faster in a ballad of sword thrusts. Moving with grace and precision, he fought on, unwilling to give Horus the slightest opening.

Horus noticed the change, and thus began to redouble his own blows in his mission to spear through Link's body. Both fighters slashed at each other, blades clanging, as the battle raged on for hours, neither side willing to admit defeat. But, eventually, Link started to show signs of fatigue, and began to slow down. Horus, on the other hand, remained unfazed, and continued to pummel Link with the Shard Knives, each blade strike only missing Link by hairs. In one last desperate move, Link thrust his Mirror shield at Horus' head for a final attack. Horus, noticing the maneuver, blocked it easily with one knife, giving Link the opening he needed to swipe at the man with his sword. As he swung, Horus saw the sword coming and blocked that to using the second knife Link forgot about. Then, with both weapons trapped, he flicked his wrists and sent both the Mirror Shield and Link's sword flying off across the room, away from Link's hands, and leaving him completely defenseless. Both knives out, the cloaked man began a slow approach to Link, the knives aiming hungrily at his neck. Moments from death, Link braced himself for his fate, when Horus began to laugh.

Horus' voice filled the castle with a deep, resounding laugh, unlike the sneering, evil voice he had been using. When he finally stopped, Link felt more confused than ever. Horus flung out a hand, signaling he wanted to help Link up. Awkwardly, Link grasped the hand, retrieved his weapons from the floor, and then looked again at the stranger named Horus.

"Link," Horus said, "you're a great fighter, and I was greatly challenged by your skills and strength. It has been a while since I've faced an opponent like you, but you lack a crucial element necessary to make yourself invincible. You cannot care about your victims. If I had been trying, you'd be dead now along with everyone you love."

"So," Link said, slightly offended by the man's advice. "What are you?"

Horus thought for a moment at the odd question, and then finally answered, "I'm many things to many people, but you want to know what I am, not who I am, a fine quality to have. A name is just a title, but what a person is can never be kept secret for long, so here!" And with those words, he threw off the black cloak that concealed his shape from view. In the place of the dark man that had tried to kill Link, there now stood an old man of Link's height. Horus was old, a man of at least seventy, but held a great strength that Link could tell from the blue eyes on his face, shrouded amongst the wrinkles that adorned much of him. The grey hair was similar to Link's own hair, but had two long bangs on each side, giving the impression of a falcon. The moustache and beard were also grey, the beard coming down to touch the top of his tunic, which was, like everything else about him, grey. The face carved into a small grin as Horus said, "I am Horus, I could've sworn I told you that. Anyway, I am dually honored to meet the famed Hero of Winds, though I wish it was under better circumstances."

As Horus wrung his hand, Link still felt very confused. All sorts of questions arose in his head, but only one finally made it out-"Better circumstances?" he asked, still unsure about all the information.

"Yes, Link," Horus said, releasing his hand from Link and becoming very serious. "Link, you are in grave danger, along with the rest of New Hyrule. Terrible times are about to arise in this land, as Ganon prepares to attack it-"

"WHAT?"

Link's confusion was destroyed, as the thought of Ganon returning was enough to wake him up from any haze surrounding him. " Ganon's back?" he asked in a shaky voice that he never knew he possessed.

"Not yet," Horus answered. "His power is growing, though. As the Master Sword dies, his power and malevolence return. Look at the shards. Do you see that they no longer shine as they once did?"

Link looked, and to his horror, saw that Horus' statement was true. The Master Sword shards still gave light, but it was dim and weak. Link, terrified, asked, "What can we do? The shards cannot be repaired. Trust me, Tetra and I tried to fix them in every way possible, but they're broken."

"Wrong," said Horus. "When you broke the Master Sword, its power did weaken, but it can be repaired."

"How?"

"Through the Elemental Medallions that are scattered throughout the continent of New Hyrule," Horus said. "Centuries ago, the Shana foresaw this apocalypse and, in secret, created the medallions to revive the Master Sword. There are seven, each containing one elemental power, hidden in the land. They house the powers of earth, fire, wind, forest, water, spirit, and death, and together, all the medallions hold the strength and power to reawaken the Master Sword."

Link's heart gave a leap, as there was a way now to save the Master Sword and New Hyrule. But doubt plagued his mind at the truth of the story. "How, Horus? How do you know these things will come to pass?"

Horus' gaze fell, answering only, "Have you not guessed it? I am from the future." Link's gasp at his words did not stop Horus from continuing. "Fifty years ago, in my time, Ganon invaded New Hyrule. The shards of the Master Sword could no longer hold him imprisoned in that stone. His armies were already in place, and he conquered New Hyrule without so much as any resistance, except for this castle. It held on for about a week, thanks to you, but it wasn't long before you fell, as well as the guards. After that, Ganon killed everyone in the castle; the servers, the cooks, and the pirates, who were all executed, their heads put on spikes on top of the castle walls. The princess was also killed, her body skewered on the drawbridge gate when she tried to escape, where it remained, unmoved and broken. I saw it all, Link, and the scene shall never leave my thoughts. Your death was pitiful and horrible, the worst of all. I had no choice, so I stole the Master Sword shards and ran away, hoping one day to change my past. The Triforce of Courage was passed to me for some reason when you died, I never knew why. After that, I trained for the fifty years I spent in exile from New Hyrule and Ganon's evil. Thanks to an old friend, I traveled through time to warn you all. That's how I got in here, and that's my story." As Horus finished recounting the story, he saw the effect it was having on Link.

Link's fists were curled into tight balls, the anger swelling inside him. "And my Triforce chose you? The coward that ran away?" He lunged at Horus, hatred for the old man's actions droving Link's attack. Horus dodged the attack, almost as though he'd been expecting it.

"I don't deny it, Link. I did a horrible thing by leaving everyone to die, but the Shards needed to be saved. Now calm down." Horus' words didn't soothed Link, but he allowed Horus to continue. "Only with that dear friend was I able to come and warn you of this. Ganon's bitterness and hatred is great, and we must work together to save the land." Horus extended his arm in a handshake, hoping that Link would join him on the mission.

Link hesitated for a moment, still not sure of Horus, until his common sense won over, and he grasped the arm. "Yes, Horus, I accept." After they shook hands, Horus began a second explanation.

"Link," he said. "Time is of the essence in this fight. Ganon will rise from his stone prison in two months, but the magic that binds me to this time will hold as long as you live."

"Why?"

"Link, I don't have the Triforce of Power. As of now we share the Triforce of Courage, and thus have created a fourth Triforce, breaking a sacred law of the Goddesses." Horus' words rang true once again, and with that, Horus walked over to the pedestal and began gathering up the Master Sword shards.

"What are you doing?" asked Link. "It is forbidden to touch the sacred shards."

"We need them Link," said Horus, "Ganon's spies could steal them if we leave them here, and we will need them to forage the sword anew." Link fell silent, ashamed at himself for not realizing that crucial factor, and was silent until Horus finished loading them into a pack stored inside his grey tunic. "Now, Link, we must go. I think we should make for the Earth Medallion in Madra City. There, we can get information as to where the others are."

"Can I say goodbye to my friends?" Link asked.

"No," Horus said. "It is your duty to conduct this mission with me in secret. No one else can know, for the enemy has spies everywhere. Your friends may already be in serious trouble without knowing about the mission. Now come, the journey begins!" 

Horus and Link left the room and made it out of the castle without being seen and, once outside, began the long trek south to the desert, where Madra City was located. As they dashed along, the graveled roads they walked on slowly changed to luscious green grass and then again later into the all-consuming sand of the desert. In the distance stood Madra City, a plain city with high walls the color of sand. There, Horus had said, they would find the Earth Medallion. The two decided to camp outside the city for the night, and venture in when morning came.

"Get some rest, Link," Horus said, settling into the sand. "We have a difficult day ahead of us, and we need to relax." Link muttered his agreement, and soon fell fast asleep onto the rough sand. Horus observed him for a moment, and then laid back into the nest of sand he had chosen, and knew no more as sleep crept upon him. The sun fell from its place in the heavens as the two drifted softly into dreams.

(NEXT: Horus and Link enter the City of Madra to recover the Earth Medallion. What evils must they peril? I know, but you're going to have to read the next chapter to find out!)

Chapter Three- Madra, City of Nomads Coming Next Week! 


End file.
